pvethfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris DeAlmieda
Overview Full biography can be found here Appearance Hair: Black and long Skin: Fair Eyes: Blue Height: 6’2” Weight: 175 Lbs Build: '''Slim Athletic '''Noticeable Features: Scarring on the left side of his face. Personality Iris has a fairly carefree and charming disposition, albeit arrogant and sarcastic. He also has quite the temper at times and is known to be ruthless. It’s been said that if someone crosses him, he’s been known to simply light a person on fire. Although he had long dropped his royal heritage, he still has the occasional quirk here and there from his upbringing. Abilities Being part of the DeAlmieda house as well his chosen profession, Iris has become quite skilled with the art of the sword and other similar weapons; though prefers a rapier as his weapon of choice. Still, Iris prefers stealth. Which is his forte, if he has the chance, he would rather take out a target quickly and quietly, avoiding a possibly prolonged fight entirely. He is also a proficient pyrokinesis mage. Something that appeared at a young age and since then, Iris has mastered the art. Save for his combat prowess, Iris is actually also a very intelligent person. He knows a fair amount of languages: Pvethian, Common, Elvish. Some Dwarvish and Orcish. He is also a very observant person and though he finds it absurdly boring, Iris is very well great with politics. Oddly enough, Iris is actually quite the cook. Not many would know it as there are few he would actually cook for but he is certainly talented at it. History Much like his older brother, Aitor, Iris was raised to be a leader. However, as the younger brother, not so much was he raised to be king but to be the Lord Regent to his father, King Vahn, and then Aitor, once he became king. Childhood was spent with almost constant training and education. He was very intelligent but quite rebellious. Rather than studying or training, Iris would rather sneak off and just do what he wanted. Many times getting dragged back home by the royal or city guard, either by his father's command or because he got himself into trouble. At times the punishments could more severe, depending on his father's mood and how long it took to bring Iris back. Things only got worse as Iris started to show signs of magic. Fire, specifically. Things catching on fire by accident when it first started to show. Rather than help his son learn to control it, Vahn simply had no patience for Iris. Mistakes were simply unacceptable. So, to say he didn’t get along with his father was an understatement. King Vahn was already known to be a tyrant and was equally, at times worse, towards his children. Unlike his brother, Iris felt he couldn’t deal with their father. High Pvethians could possibly live for an eternity and Iris didn't want this sort of life. Around the age of seventeen, he decided to leave without word. He had to escape quickly and far away in order to dodge the guard. Eventually, Iris found himself in the south in Far Water City. This sort of place wasn't fit for a prince but Iris didn't care. To him, he was finally free. With his proficiency in fire magics, he eventually became one of the more powerful crime lords of the city. Not many people wanted to mess with the man who would just light someone on fire in the middle of the street when crossed. Wanting to avoid the gasp of the King, Iris had taken to the seas. A ship of his own and a crew. He was a smuggler for black market goods, the occasional mercenary, and essentially a pirate. He had gone on with this for years. It could be a brutal life at times but in the end, he enjoyed it. One fateful day, while at port, a figure approached him. His brother, Aitor. Requesting he come back home. It took some convincing but Iris decided to return to his estranged family. No one really knew why but suspicious circumstances soon followed. Not long after, King Vahn had passed. A strange death, especially for a High Pvethian, almost as if he had passed in his sleep. Some thought it a conspiracy between the brothers but in the end, nothing could be proven. Now, Iris serves his brother as his Chancellor. ''